Wizards in Song
by Yee Mun
Summary: Songfic! The songs are Dear Diary, I Can't, and Rain by me! Please read the sons along with the stories! Dear Diary: Nita & Kit romance, I Can't: Darine & Roshaun romance, Rain: The One tragedy
1. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizards series, but I do own all of the songs.

Summary: (formaly named Dear Diary) Songfic! The songs are Dear Diary, I Can't, and Rain by me! Please read the sons along with the stories! Dear Diary: Nita & Kit romance, I Can't: Darine & Roshaun romance, Rain: The One tragedy

A/N: This is an edited re-post. I would like to ask that you read the songs since they are all original works.

* * *

Chapter One: Dear Diary 

Nita sat back in her chair, it felt good to be home again. She had just graduated from Skidmore College. At the moment, no one was home, so Nita just sat and enjoyed the peace and quite. It was quite hard to believe that she was a graduate of college already. The years had really flown by. Kita was going to take her out to celebrate, later that night. Along that train of thought, Nita got up to find something to wear. He had told her to dress for an elegant date, so Nita started looking in the very back of her closet. She pulled out two evening dresses. One she had worn on their last date, and one she had just gotten as a gift to herself, and Kit, for her graduation.

The dress was a black tube top dress with a glitter silver leaf design. It reached down to her ankles and have a light floating look to it. She hopped into the shower and washed her long brown hair. She had just gotten it cut, so it fell around mid-back. She had also got her hair bleached in streaks. As she was showering, Nita hummed the song "Dear Diary". It reminded her so much of the day that she and Kit got together.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

_Always had my head up in the clouds  
Never knew how to get back down  
But then I found you  
And everything changed_

"Nita, don't cry, it's okay. Everything will be okay." Kit said, hugging his best friend. Her boyfriend of two years had just tried to cheat on her with her little sister. Of course Darine had said, "No way in hell.", and told Nita right away. Kit was heart broken to have Nita, the love of his life, crying in his arms. He only wanted her to be happy.

"Kit, I don't know what to do with myself now. I really don't" Nita sobbed into his arms. She felt so safe with him, but it also hurt her more to cry for another guy in his arms. She has started falling for Kit a month ago. She was going to break up with John soon, but it seemed he didn't like her anymore either. It still hurt, even though she didn't love him in that way anymore, that he would cheat on her.

"Nita, you are too good for him, everything will be okay." Kit fought back the urge to kiss her. She was a wreck because of her boyfriend, the last thing he needed to do was confuse her more. They were both equally surprised when Nita lifted her head and captured Kit's lips in a heart stopping kiss.

_You were nice sweet and cute  
You were smart and funny too  
Your everything I need  
And life's not the same_

From that point on, the two had started going out. They never asked each other out, it was a non-spoken agreement. Something that made their love for each other even more special. Together, they talked about everything. They even admitted that they had liked each other before.

"Remember that summer before tenth grade? Right before I dated Clara, I really liked you." Kit said, laughing more to himself, but Nita laughed along.

"I liked you then too!" Nita smiled.

"I wonder what would have happened if we went out then?" Kit mused.

"Even through everything that happened, I would never change what has happened. Everything happened for a reason." Nita smiled back at him

_But you were right there in front of me  
I never noticed  
You're all I need  
You're everything I was looking for  
I saw the other guys  
But I never saw you  
In spite all I do  
You're always there  
You always care_

"Did you like me, even when I dated John?" Nita asked, she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, how could I not like you? I was waiting, though, to see how our paths played out. If we never were together, but you were happy, that would have been enough for me." Kit said, smiling at the girl of his dreams.

_I was looking for the right guy  
But now I see I was blind_  
'_Cause he was always there  
You were always there_

"You were always there for me when John and I fought. I can't believe, until the last month, I never saw my love for you as that, I always thought it was because I saw you as a brother." Nit said, smiling at her own blindness.

_You dried my tears  
You wiped my face  
You told me I was great  
And words can not describe  
The way I feel inside_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Nita turned off the water, and dried off. She blow dried her hair, and pulled it into a half ponytail. When she was done, she curled her hair in the ponytail, and convinced her hair it wanted to stay like that, until further notice. _Much better then hair spray._ Nita thought and slipped on her dress. She had just gotten her purse and slipped on her black high heals when the door bell rang. 

"Happy four years!" Kit said, as Nita opened the door.

"A wonderful four years it has been!' Nita smiled and kissed her fiancé.

_But you were right there in front of me  
I never noticed  
You're all I need  
You're everything  
I was looking for  
I saw the other guys  
But I never saw you  
In spite all I do  
You're always there  
You always care  
And I care too..._

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you read the song, if you didn't please go back and read it! It's an original work and I want to know what you think!_  
_


	2. I Can't

Disclaimer: I own the songs and that's all.

Summary: (formaly named Dear Diary) Songfic! The songs are Dear Diary, I Can't, and Rain by me! Please read the sons along with the stories! Dear Diary: Nita & Kit romance, I Can't: Darine & Roshaun romance, Rain: The One tragedy

A/N: This is an edited re-post. Please read the song!

* * *

Chapter Two: I Can't 

"I love you too." Darine smiled, and kissed her boyfriend, Roshaun goodnight. They had been going out for half a year now, and she couldn't believe how close they had become. She would never forget the day he had asked her out. They had gone on 'dates' once in a while, but neither admitted to liking the other.

The thing that had scared Darine the most, though, was that she felt dependent on him. Back then, she took crap from no one, and leaned on no one. When she had met Roshaun, she didn't immediately take a liking to him. Quite the opposite, really. Over time, though, especially when he had returned to his world, she started to notice how much she missed him, and that scared her even more. She had never felt that way before, and she wasn't sure she liked it all that much. It made her feel alone, like she need him to be warm and comfortable again.

_You see I'm just a girl  
Living in this lonely world  
Trying to make my way through_

At first, she didn't get why she felt so terrible, she had everything she wanted, she did good in school, she didn't have a lot of fiends, but if she need someone she knew who to turn to. She had a family that loved her dearly, wizardry which livened things up a bit, something she never minded, and she had the best computer in the world. A girl's best friend of course.

_I've got the friends  
I've got the grades  
It may seem I have it made  
_

_But somehow I'm still missing something  
And that something just seems to be you_

But she still always felt alone. When she couldn't stand it anymore, she went to Nita for help. But she didn't quite like her answer.

"So, what's wrong with me?" Darine asked her older and trusted sister. She never expected her to chuckle. It hurt her to think her sister thought it was funny.

"You're in love Dari." Nita chuckled again and went back to studying. She had been doing a lot of that lately. Nita was a senior in high school, and was always studying, when she wasn't, she was with Kit, her boyfriend. Darine had always thought her loneliness had to do with not seeing Nita as much. But part of her knew, in her heart, that wasn't the reason.

_And I can't live without  
That smile on your face  
And I can't breathe with out  
That way you make my heart race  
And oh I might have it all  
Everything a girl could need  
But somehow with out you  
I can't breathe_

He came back a few months after her little talk with Nita. It was then that Darine really stared to notice the little things. Like the way he smiled, the sound of his laugh, and the way he just looked so, good.

_I might seem really loud  
But really I'm hiding inside  
Trying to find my way out_

He started flirting with her, but she was still afraid. She wasn't ready to lean on anyone. Not yet, not ever. It was such a scary thought to her. To lose her own strength. So she started hiding it behind big words and excuses. Now that he was finally here, the one guy that she always thought about, she was pushing him away. Trying not to look too scared.

_I'm scared and shy  
I don't know why  
Everyday I try to hide  
_

_But somehow you just seem to free me  
You take the sorrow right out of me_

It got so bad one day, her hiding in herself, that Nita pulled her aside.

"You know you're never going to really open up to him unless you're honest with yourself first." Nita said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Darine retorted. She had been doing a lot of that lately. She was talking back to everyone and she didn't like it one bit.

"Well, when you finally get around to being honest with yourself, you just might want to know, I was scared too." Nita smiled thinking about her and Kit.

"I'm not scared." Darine was having a hard time even convincing herself. She sounded like a lost child, not sure what was going on, but trying to sound brave.

"Well, I was. I was scared to give up myself to another person, when it seemed like that action has only hurt me all these years. But I did, still do, and will always trust Kit. We've been friends for ages, and I know you haven't known Roshaun for that long, but if you trust him, then give it a chance." NIta noticed that her sister was starting to crack, her stubbornness was fading.

"How did you learn to trust Kit?" Darine asked. She didn't want to hide anymore.

"Well, I told him I was scared. And I told him it wasn't him, it was me. I told him that I felt different around him. In a good way and I like the way it felt, but I wasn't sure I ready to change that much at one time. So he told me he knew what I meant, we were each other's first friends and we knew each other better then anyone else. So we decided to explore this new feeling together. I'm glad we did, we both are. In the end, for us, it was great decision." Nita sat down next to her little sister and rapped an arm around her.

"How do I know if this is a good decision for me? For," Darine paused as if to think about what to say then continued,"us?"

"That's between you and Roshaun." Nita then stood up, helped Dari stand up and ushered her out of the room, to go talk to Roshaun.

* * *

"Um, Roshaun, are you busy?" Dari asked, knocking on the guest room door. This time, since it was only him, he stayed in the one guest room. 

"Nope, I'm not doing anything." Roshaun said and walked out of his room, standing next to Darine.

"You want to go for a walk?" Dari asked, a bit afraid that he might say no.

"Sure." He had noticed something in her eyes. When he came back for the visit, he was really looking forward to spending time with Darine. When he arrived, though he had noticed that this time, she was more to the point. She seemed to have no time for anything. She was really uptight, and he noticed that there were walls behind her eyes that weren't there before. She was closing a part of herself off, and he really wanted to know why. He just wanted the old Darine back.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I know I've not been the same since your visit." Darine started, when they stepped out the door, into the cool early spring air.

"Yeah, I noticed, is everything okay?"

"I think so, I had a talk with Neets. I think everything will be okay." Dari smiled up at him. A really smile.

"It's nice to see your smile again. I've missed it. I've missed you." Roshaun gave her a questioning look.

"Again, I'm sorry it's just-" Darine started, but Roshaun cut her off.

"It's okay, I understand now. You don't have to be afraid. I'll be here for you if and when you need someone to lean on, but I'd never take away your own strength."

"How did you-"

"You slipped into the speech. It's much more descriptive, that, and you think very loud." He smiled at her and she blushed. "Are you cold?" He asked, Dari had started shivering.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Why don't we head back, then." Roshaun turned around and as he did he said a syllable in the speech, and Dari was warm again."I have always found Earth so cold. I keep that spell ready when ever I visit any planet, just incase."

"Thanks."

"Mhm, no problem." And then he said something in the speech that couldn't possibly be translated. The close we humans have to the feelings he expressed was, "I love you." And with just as much feeling and depth, she responded.

_And I can't live without  
That smile on your face  
And I can't breathe with out  
That way you make my heart race  
And oh I might have it all  
Everything a girl could need  
But somehow with out you  
I can't breathe_

The air was alight with magic that night. There are no ways to describe it. Even those few wizards who saw what took place that night, or have ever felt those feelings, could tell you that even the speech can't bring you even close to understanding it. It's something special that you just _feel_.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! What did you think? Review! Shaelyn 


	3. Rain

Disclaimer: I own the song and Karin.

Summary: (formaly named Dear Diary) Songfic! The songs are Dear Diary, I Can't, and Rain by me! Please read the sons along with the stories! Dear Diary: Nita & Kit romance, I Can't: Darine & Roshaun romance, Rain: The One tragedy

A/N: This is an edited re-post.

* * *

Chapter Three: Rain 

_You pull me under  
Rip my skin  
Drive me crazy  
This should be a sin_

"I've had enough, leave me the hell alone." Karin(o.c.) yelled, she was on her first call, unfortunately, The One had just hit her hard.

"But I can't, you know who I am, don't you?" The One looked down at the girl who needed to pass her test, it looked like the Powers that be would lose another child. "Looks like you wont be going back home, little girl, you're mine now. The poor Powers that be, it will tear them apart to lose one little child. They have failed you, you have failed, welcome to my world, where I rule."

_Pulling at my memory  
Twisting all my truths  
Never letting go your hold  
You're a monster I'm the proof_

She could feel her mind changing, her memories slipping. She couldn't stop it, there was nothing she could do. He was over powering her, and bringing her down. Slowly, He didn't seem all that bad to her. If she was in her rational mind, she would say that He was twisting her mind, for his gain, but He was controlling even that part of her mind.

The One looked down at the girl. Human life, something that will end to gain way for more. This girl was no exception.

"What ever you want form me, I'll do." Karin said, holding on to the last bit of her rational mind.

"Strong girl, still think for yourself. Foolish girl, give in now." The One started thinking about making her his pawn. Send her after the Powers that be and finally getting his way. Rule of all the universes.

"Never." Karin gritted her teeth, she was being sucked into His tricks. But at this point it was die in front of Him, or join Him.

"Fine, you can be mine. A strong mind, but weak at heart." The One sneered and increased his hold on the girl.

_Water's falling  
But no one's hear to catch it  
My heart is beating fast  
But not for long  
Under I go past space and time  
What you call yours  
Once was mine_

Karin felt like she was being tortured in every way known to mankind. He was pulling her under. She was so far gone, she didn't try anymore. She felt her life starting to leave her. She was His now. She would **never** be alone because He would always be with her, in her mind.

_Never alone am I  
Forever I shall  
Half a soul  
Never belonging to me_

Her body felt like it was ripped in two. One part was His, and one, very small part, still belonged to her. She sat in her consciousness thinking over how she went wrong. She gave herself to Him, and He took her as His own. Took her as part of Him. She was His now, no longer her own person.

_Pulling at my memory  
Twisting all my truths  
Your hold so strong on me  
You're a monster I'm the poof  
Water's falling  
But no one's hear to catch it  
My heart is beating fast  
But not for long  
Under I go past space and time  
What you call yours  
Once was mine_

Karin was falling, falling from herself into Him. There was nothing left for her anymore. No more reason for her to live.

"Come, my pawn, come help me bring the fall of those who threw me out. Those who treated me like I was lesser. Lets see what they say when I do the same to them! When I do the same to one of their children. To their youngest little girl, Karin. What will they say?"

The part of her that could still think and feel, screamed out in pain , He was slowly sucking the life out of her. She was young, as He pointed out, only just turned seven when she pick up her copy of So You Want to Be a Wizard? So young that she thought it was just a game.

_Down, down I go  
Past all sanity  
As far a drop  
Racing under  
You own my soul  
But only part_

And as time passed, Karin grew, and she slowly fought back, until she was so close to regaining herself. She was so close to being free. She thought that she had outsmarted Him. Too bad she didn't know that she was not the first, or the last.

_Water's falling  
But no one's hear to catch it  
My heart is beating fast  
But not for long  
Under I go past space and time  
What you call yours  
Once was mine_

"Now, now Karin, to fight, or you'll end up like them."

Karin looked at what He was showing her. The door she never noticed was now open. Do you ever wonder where the missing kids in the world go? A lot of them end up in the hands of The One, in His grasp until He turns them insane. If they fight, they die, if they are good, He keeps them. Some, like Darryl, get freed, but Karin's fate is not as good.

"Goodbye, Karin." The One said, and shut the door.

The End

* * *

A/N: Karin is an original character, by the way, there was a bit of confusion about who she was the first time I posted this chapter. What did you think? Review! Shaelyn 


End file.
